


So Much

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [16]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Play, M/M, Shopping, Shower Sex, age gap, but he aint no gold digger, luke is a bit of a diva, sugar daddy dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: A day in the life of Luke and Gerard.





	So Much

Luke gave a yawn, stretching his limbs and splaying himself across the entire bed. Gerard wasn’t there, but he was probably downstairs, he was an earlier riser. Luke let out a groan as he finished stretching, before sitting up and rolling himself off the bed. He padded into the bathroom, relieving himself & admiring his face in the mirror. The hickey on his neck had mostly faded by now, not that he had any objections to it being there, he made his way back into the bedroom and grabbed the nearest pair of pyjama bottoms, wiggling into them before wrapping himself in his dressing gown- lilac with an ever so appropriate crown on the back. Luke was far too confident, and far too old in his opinion to care about gender roles. 

Luke made his way downstairs, and used his weight to roll around the banister, turning himself towards the kitchen “Babe, where are you?” Luke stepped into the kitchen, which smelt delicious and admired his husband, stood at the stove with the handle of a pan in his hand, flipping what appeared to be an omelette. He felt so much love for him, his deep chuckle, and the way his hair flopped forward when his nose was particularly engrossed in a book- how generous he was with the ones he cared about. Luke stepped into the kitchen and tilted his head to give him a kiss on the cheek. Gerard looked surprised, like he hadn’t noticed him- but his face quickly switched into a smile “Morning, love” he spoke, flittering his eyes between the pan and Luke “Mornin’. Smells good” Luke gave him a lazy smile, as he wandered to the fridge to get himself a drink “Thank you. I stand by the fact that you have a sixth sense for when food is close” Luke gave him a hum, pouring orange juice into a glass as he spoke “You know me, love putting things in my mouth” He looked at Gerard, who was choking on air, Luke just laughed and took a sip of his drink. Luke sat at the island counter, and Gerard dropped both plates onto it, before walking around to sit beside Luke, who already had a fork in his hand “hungry?” he queried, raising a brow at the younger man with a smirk watching him shove a forkful of egg and sausage into his mouth with a nod. “Mhmm” Gerard rolled his eyes, and started eating his own breakfast, letting his eyes rest on his partner. What Luke saw in a 42-year-old divorcee he would never know.

Luke lifted the plates up, dropping them into the dishwasher- where he was concerned they seldom needed scraping. He felt warm hands snaking round his waist and smiled, turning his head slightly and lifting it up, meeting Gerard’s lips. “Would you like to join me for a shower?” he kept his head close to lukes, his hands resting firmly on his hips. Luke let out a contemplative noise “I suppose so” he sighed, feigning disinterest. He let go of him, walking backwards out of the kitchen and beginning to make his way to the stairs “30 seconds or I start without you” he turned himself around and started going up the stairs, Luke was already behind him, practically shoving him up. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs Luke turned him around, pressing him against the wall and connecting their lips. Gerard undid his dressing gown, sliding his hands under it and resting them on lukes waist- his skin was warm and soft. Gerard pushed Luke, moving from the wall to keep them connected, as he blindly stepped back towards their room- the younger male’s hands sliding into his bottoms. Once in their room, Gerard tugged lukes dressing gown completely off, abandoning it on the floor, and sliding his hand underneath his pyjamas. Luke separated from their kiss begrudgingly, muttering something about too many clothes, and lifting Gerard’s shirt until he took the hint and took it off, reconnecting their lips immediately with a hum of satisfaction. They continued to back step into the ensuite, until Gerard broke the kiss again to turn on the shower & undress, prompting Luke to press his head into his neck- licking and nipping, his hands pulling Gerard’s bottoms down enough for gravity to do the rest of the work. Gerard mirrored his action- pressing the younger male against the wall as he tugged his bottoms down, rolling his hips against him as the shower warmed. Luke hummed into his neck, unable to decide where he wanted his hands, they just moved around- up and down Gerard’s back and chest. Gerard stepped back into the shower, pulling Luke with him, who pawed behind himself until his hand found the glass, enclosing them. Gerard immediately pressed Luke back against the shower wall, with a dull thud- eliciting a small noise from him. He dropped down to his knees, hand planted firmly on lukes side and used his free hand to guide lukes length into his mouth, water pushing his hair down with the weight of the warm droplets. Luke let out a groan, wrapping his fingers into his partners hair and enjoying the sensation as Gerard picked up a rhythm. “Eager” Luke rested his other hand on his shoulder, letting his head hit the wall and started rolling his hips, eliciting a low groan from Gerard, who sped up his pace and rested his free hand on his own length as Luke continued to thrust into his mouth- letting out pleasured hums as he did so. 

Luke pulled at his hair, until Gerard pulled his head away and looked up at him “Alright?” Gerard’s breath was heavy- the shower was hot and the combination of steam and having his mouth full left him panting. “get up and fuck me.” He kept pulling at his hair, attempting to prompt him to stand. Gerard looked at lukes naked form, licking his lips “But-” Gerard began to speak, and Luke let out a laugh at the genuine disappointment in his voice. “There will be many opportunities to suck me off, Gerard. I'm yours for the foreseeable.” This concept seemed to satisfy Gerard, and he stood up and leant one of his arms beside lukes head, the other he rested on his waist as he connected their lips. “promise” he muttered, keeping their foreheads touching, and sliding his hand around to lukes rear. “I promise I’ll let you suck me off again” Luke laughed as he spoke, and Gerard let out a hum, dipping his head and slouching slightly to nip at lukes neck between words “I meant the other part” Luke gave a small smile, sliding his hand across Gerard’s wet chest, warm from the water and his own heat “I promise I’ll always be yours” Gerard pressed two fingers inside of Luke “Ditto” Luke groaned over Gerard’s response, rolling his hips as Gerard prepped him-refreshing the love bite on his neck as he did so. Gerard removed his fingers, sliding both hands to his rear, and lifted Luke, pressing him against the wall as he did so- Luke wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist, and the combination of legs, hands and the pressure of the wall kept him off the ground. Gerard pressed himself inside of his partner, who rewarded the action with a gaspy moan, wrapping his arms around his neck and engulfing him in a hungry kiss as Gerard began moving. Lukes voice vibrated as his moaned, the mixture of sensations was so pleasant, he felt encapsulated by Gerard- his smell, his taste, his general presence. He felt protected, as stupid as it may sound, in the heat of sex Luke always felt so safe. At least with Gerard. He continued to gasp out moans as Gerard came into contact with his prostate, quickening his pace and groaning down his younger partners ear. “oh God right there, babe” Luke gasped at him, the water making it difficult to stay up on the wall- he was slowly sliding down the shower wall. Gerard pressed him harder against the wall, moving his hands to lukes legs without breaking rhythm, his head lulled forward, dropping frequent kisses down his neck and shoulder blade. Luke continued to pant and moan down Gerard’s ear- who let go of one of his legs in favour of jerking him off. Luke pulled him closer to him with his legs, dipping his head- signalling Gerard to lift his up and join their lips in a kiss- moaning into his mouth as he spilled inside him, Luke following suit moments later. After riding through the ecstasy, Gerard pulled himself from Luke, who let his legs drop as he loosened his grip, letting his feet lower to the floor. They continued to make out in the shower, hands wrapped around each other’s waists, as they continued their increasingly lazy kiss. Luke broke the kiss, nuzzling his head into his neck and giving a little chuckle. “what’s funny?” Gerard kept his hands on his younger half, not wanting to separate- Luke could hear his smile “nothing. I'm just happy.”  
Gerard stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel, which he ruffled his hair with, before wrapping it around his waist. Luke, in contrast, dried his hair and skin and dropped the towel into the wash basket, walking to the closet completely nude. Gerard followed him, eyes planted firmly on his partners backside, “I'm so glad you like to show yourself off.” Luke chuckled at him, slapping his own ass before speaking “Got it, flaunt it and all that. Besides it’s only you and me here, and I haven’t had any complaints.” Gerard let out a hum “You never will.” Luke opened one of the drawers in the room that had been converted into a wardrobe- after he moved in and Gerard realised that most people own more than 6 shirts. Gerard dropped the towel, putting on underwear and jeans while Luke stared at his collection of clothes, debating what to wear. “I’m assuming you’re coming with me to the shop.” Gerard was putting on a shirt- clad with the smiths as he spoke to his partner “Course, I'm the one eating most the food” Luke was half dressed now, he’d apparently decided on an outfit and was hopping up and down to get a pair of ungodly tight jeans on. “I'm not going to argue with that.” He chuckled in response, as he put a dress shirt over the top. Luke put on a vest with the words ‘I need coffee’ on, and shoved on a (fake) pink leather jacket, turning to Gerard and posing. “Scale of one to ten how bangable do I look?” Gerard just laughed. “I think I'm bias, but undoubtedly a ten.” Luke gave an overexaggerated sigh “It’s a curse having a husband that loves me so much” Gerard rolled his eyes as he put his socks on “How ever do you cope?”

Luke walked beside Gerard, who was loosely slouched forward, pushing the trolley he intended to fill. “I was thinking about getting a job” Luke looked at Gerard, who was examining bananas “What sort of job were you thinking of?” Luke picked up one of the loose apples, toying with it in his hand. “I don’t know. I just want a job, waiter?” Gerard raised a brow as he put a bunch into the trolley, taking a sidestep to the apples that Luke had been fondling “Is there a reason? I mean if you don’t have anything particular in mind I assume it isn’t career goals that made you want to work.” Luke shrugged loosely, “I feel bad. You paying for everything, I mean technically you buy your own presents and that’s kind of fucked up.” Gerard raised a brow at him, taking the apple out of his hand and putting it into the bag, and then trolley. He put a hand on Lukes shoulder, and looked him in the eyes “I don’t care about money, you know that. But if it would make you feel better you know I'm not going to stop you. I can see if I know anyone who’s hiring if you want.” Luke nodded, giving him a forced smile, and Gerard plated a kiss on his forehead, automatically flicking his eyes around. Gerard just gave him a smile, tilting lukes head up “I love you, I married you, and happily gave you access to my accounts. Do you really think it bothers me? If it gets to you, I will fully support you getting a job but you should at least do something you enjoy.” Luke nodded at him, giving a sad huff- attempting to laugh. “I guess I should give it some more thought. I still don’t want to spend your money on your presents at the least.” Gerard nodded at him “Alright, I understand that. I will help you think of something that makes you happy.”

They continued to make their way around the store, Luke had moved on from his job woes, and was talking about an amazing dish he saw on Instagram that he wanted to make- with gerards assistance of course. He pulled his phone out, flicking through images before essentially shoving it in gerards face “See look how pretty that is.” Luke looked at the photo himself, somehow knowing where to walk despite being glued to a screen “we could totally do that.” Gerard chuckled at him as he dropped a horrendous amount of Doritos into the trolley- he told himself it was for Luke, but his mouth was watering just thinking about dipping them into sour cream later. Luke was on the other side of the aisle, scanning his eyes over the chocolate goods, Luke sighed dramatically “Nothing here is as sweet as me” Gerard snorted “sweet enough to eat” Luke had returned to him by now, looking him in the eyes as he dropped a bottle of chocolate syrup in the trolley “Yes.” 

The queue at the check out was painfully long, Luke let out a groan when he saw the queue. Gerard chuckled at him “it’s not the end of the world, Luke it’s just a queue. I promise if you keep the complaining to a minimum we can get coffee on the way home.” Luke clapped and made a zip and lock motion along his lips. “good- now watch the trolley because I forgot to get flour, I’ll be right back.” Luke sighed and nodded, resigning himself to unloading to cart by himself. He began dropping the items onto the belt- the cashier was one of those overly friendly ones who chatted to everyone. “Hey sweetie, find everything you wanted?” Luke nodded at her “yeah I think so, coffee, Doritos and chocolate are all I eat anyway” the cashier laughed at him “I guess the rest is just for show then?” Luke nodded at her, wishing silently for his beloved iced beverage. “Yeah, if it wasn’t for my husband I think I would live on take out and popcorn, you have a gorgeous figure though I bet all that passes your lips is salad and cucumber water” Luke finished piling the items up quickly so he could move to bagging, the woman gave him a genuine smile as she laughed- Luke liked to boost people’s confidence, and his overt gayness meant women knew there was no ulterior motive. “thanks, but I think my diets closer to yours!” Gerard returned, dropping the flour onto the belt with apologises to the people he had pushed past. “Sorry, I couldn’t find one that wasn’t fucking gluten free.” Luke grimaced at the idea of reducing his intake of gluten, which based on his experience was just a word for ‘the thing that makes food taste good’ the cashier looked confused for a moment, but seemed to accept that they were a couple, continuing to scan their items. Luke slid his hand into Gerard's back pocket when they made their way back to the car- he could almost feel her eyes widening behind him. 

Gerard started unpacking their shopping- Luke helped one handedly, the other was firmly grasping a half empty plastic cup. “Remind me again why you are unable to put that cup down?” Luke squinted at his partner, taking a pointed drink from the cup. “Remind me again why I have sex with you?” Gerard raised a brow at him “Because I'm incredibly attractive and, to quote you hung like a horse on steroids.” Gerard leant against the counter, and motioned Luke over with his finger. Luke obliged, looking up at him with innocent eyes, Gerard slid the bottle of chocolate sauce from behind himself and waved it in front of him, wiggling his brows. Luke literally dragged him up the stairs. 

Gerard had his hands on his partner immediately, yanking his shirt off without any patience, and pressing his lips against lukes, hands wandering over his smooth chest. Luke had his hands on Gerard’s belt, undoing it as they edged closer to the bed- back stepping as they undressed each other, bottle of chocolate waiting on the bed. Lukes knees hit the bed and he topped over onto it, Gerard landing on top of him with a grunt before sliding down, pulling at lukes jeans “I’ve wanted to take these off since you fucking put them on, Jesus you have the nicest ass, Luke. It’s just...” Gerard didn’t bother to finish his sentence, he just sat up and pulled his own shirts off, deciding there were far too many layers between them. Luke pulled him back up to his face, engaging him in a hungry kiss and rolling his hips against him, both of them rutting against each other in a bid to create as much friction as possible. Luke ha one hand on Gerard’s shoulder, the other on his ass while Gerard patted the bed in search of the bottle. He pulled his head from lukes, and shook the bottle as he leant back, resting on his knees. Luke shuffled slightly to give himself a better view, and watch Gerard uncap the bottle, and squirt the chocolate onto Lukes chest, drawing a line down him and stopping just shy of his crotch. He dropped the bottle back on the bed, and dipped his head to lukes chest, dragging his tongue along his chest and licking the chocolate from him. Luke let out a whiney groan, wiggling around as Gerard dragged his tongue down him- letting out a long hum as he cleaned his chest, progressively lowering himself as Luke wiggled beneath him. He had purposefully not put a large amount of chocolate on him- he was more interested in the taste of Luke himself- so he let himself take lukes length in his mouth, feeling his hips buck up as he did so. Gerard could taste the remanence of chocolate, as he savoured the feeling of having his mouth full of his partner, who was responding with lots of pleasured moans and whines. Noises that Gerard would never stop enjoying. Gerard had to put more effort into pulling himself away from him than he would care to admit, and sat back on his legs, flipping Luke over. “Hey, careful I'm delicate” Gerard could hear lukes smile. “Of course, I promise” Gerard dropped a kiss on lukes neck “that I will” He kissed his neck again his voice low beside his ear “treat you” and another kiss- Luke was putty, “like royalty.” Luke just whimpered, as he felt Gerard slide back down him, hands resting on his partners rear. Luke felt Gerard's tongue press against his entrance, and let out a whine, rocking himself back. Gerard let out a hum in response- which vibrated through Luke, who buried his face into the nearest pillow and let out a moan. Gerard continued to essentially fuck Luke with his tongue until he felt his muscles relax, at which point he moved his head away, and lined himself up with him. Lukes hips continued to roll, searching for contact. Gerard was not one for teasing, he had put up with 18 years of god awful sex and he wasn’t going to torture himself for the sake of it. That seemed fucking stupid. He pressed himself inside Luke with a groan, and dropped himself so he was leant over him, Luke turned his head and engaged Gerard in a slightly awkwardly angled kiss as they rocked together- Luke matching Gerard’s thrusts. Luke was a very vocal partner- and Gerard could feel him moaning, and responded by speeding up his movements. Luke dropped his head back onto the pillow as Gerard slid his hand around him and wrapped it around his member, jerking him in tandem with his movements as Luke whined into the pillow. Gerard let out a groan down lukes ear, he had always been the less vocal of the two of them, but let that fool no one- he was most definitely enjoying himself. “God I love you” Gerard panted down his ear, and Luke continued to rock himself between his hand and cock. “so much” Luke finished Gerard's sentence, before turning slightly, “switch with me” Luke was breathy as he spoke, Gerard obliged, pulling away from him and lying down on the bed. Luke rested himself on top of Gerard in very little time, engaging him in a kiss, and rolling his hips against him. Gerard slid his hands to lukes rear, and Luke reached his own hand out for the bottle, much as Gerard had earlier, before sitting up and applying a (very) generous amount of chocolate to his chest, and abandoning the bottle on the side and dropping himself to the older male’s chest, licking the chocolate from him, while Gerard hummed happily beneath him, hand resting loosely in lukes hair. Luke made very short work of the chocolate- he was a big fan of it after all, and dropped himself down, continuing to kiss Gerard, who groaned as he continued to rut against him, both of them naturally rolling until the younger male was once again beneath him. Luke pawed absently at the bed as this kissed, grabbing the bottle and breaking the kiss with involuntary laughter. Gerard sat up, raising a brow at him- though he had an amused smirk on his face. “Am I that bad in bed?” Luke just looked up at his confused partner, and squirted some of the chocolate onto his finger, sticking it in his mouth and licking it off. Gerard dipped his head back down, ghosting his teeth along lukes neck- eliciting a moan as he positioned himself over Luke, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table- the position of which was just etched into his memory by this point. He squirted some onto his hand, and ran it along lukes member, as he worked on the hickey on his neck. Luke whined at him- rocking his hips into the movement- chocolate abandoned. Gerard dropped one hand at lukes head, and positioned himself over him again, before dropping himself onto Luke with a groan. Luke responded with the same whiney moan he always did, pulling at Gerard's hair until he turned his head to kiss him, picking a rhythm back up. Gerard had no issues finding a prostate, be it a strangers, lukes, or his own and he wasted no time in doing so- speeding up his movements and moaning into lukes mouth when he felt his hand wrap around his length. Neither of them lasted very long, Gerard finished as he panted out lukes name, who followed quickly after- pulling Gerard closer to him and bucking as he spilt inside of him. 

Gerard rolled to his side, and Luke did the same, facing his better half. Both of them had light smiles on their faces, the kind you find on a couple that are simply happy. Luke shuffled closer, and Gerard rested on his back, letting Luke rest his head on his chest. “you’re sticky” Gerard looked down at the blonde mop below him “Well I guess you didn’t do a very good job with the chocolate then.” Luke tilted his head up as much as he could and stuck his tongue out. Gerard just smiled at him, and ruffled his hair- much to lukes protest. “I love you” Gerard ran his hand lightly up and down lukes back “So much” Luke finished his sentence once again, nuzzling into his partners chest. He couldn’t have been happier. Well, maybe if he had more chocolate.


End file.
